World 3
Hazards *Apollo *Aries *Arrow *Bowser (See Mario) *Chasm *Coin (See Mario) *Cursor *Fireball (See Mario) *Ghastly *Giant Bagel *Goomba (See Mario) *Hammer (See Mario) *Hammer Bro (See Mario) *Hercules *Koopa Troopa (See Mario) *Lakitu *Lava (See Mario) *Mario (Main Boss) *Orb *Pacman *Piranha Plant (See Mario) *Q Key *Spike *Spiny *Summation Sign *Yoshi Egg (See Mario) Collectibles *Ghastly *Rickroll CD *Quote Walkthrough The player will spawn at the top-left of the screen on solid ground. Jump over the spike, move down onto the lower ground, and head down the gap to the left (For Gastly, head into the grass patch). Once you move far enough to the right, the Cheetahmen will pursue you from the left at medium speed. Jump through the spikes and head to the next screen. Jump through the 2 spikes, and be careful, as some of the floor crumbles when stepped on and falls into spikes. Press up against the wall, and as the Cheetahmen almost touch you, double-jump into the provided gap above you, and they will break down the wall, allowing you to proceed. Go through where the wall used to be, grab the doublejump-replenisher while avoiding the spike, move back to the left onto the higher platform, and jump over the spikes small pit of spikes. On the next screen are spikes partially hidden in the grass, cubic platforms, a small floating walkway, and a vertical strip of double spikes with a large space in it continuously moving down at a moderate pace. Grab the replenisher by double jumping, and double jump through the space in the spike strip and onto the platform across it. Double jump and use the replenisher above you to land on the platforms at the top of the screen. Wait for the spike strip to come down again. Just before the spike above the space touches the tip of the spike below it, double jump onto the walkway to your right. During this jump, the space should appear back at the top of the screen, allowing you to safely jump through it. To your right are cubic platforms sitting directly on top of tiny spikes. These platforms will descend when stepped on, so quickly double jump across them. As you proceed to the next screen, continue to double jump across the platforms. Double jump over the spike on top of the pole to the cubic platform behind it. As it descends into the spike below you, carefully double jump just to the left of the spike, then land back on the descending platform and jump into the grass. From here, jump onto the piece of the walkway in front of the spike, and use the doublejump-replenishers to xtra jump your way through the spikes. Upon reaching the other side and entering the next screen, either double jump to the cubic platform across from you, or jump on the one beneath you from the right side and then jump on the other one. The player will then enter a vertical passageway leading to a room full of platforms and with Apollo floating on the right side of it. As soon as you enter the passageway, Apollo will start firing arrows in a wave formation. Quickly make your way into the room and carefully make your way to Apollo. He will then flee to the next screen. The player will now be standing in a big empty room taking up most of the screen, with Apollo floating at the end of it. Upon landing on the grass, he will turn toward you and quickly fire arrows straight at the player. Between each arrow is a space for the player to stand. To get to the other side, you can either double jump over each arrow, or double jump straight up and move to the right as you fall back down. After moving far enough, Apollo will once again flee to the next room. On the next screen is another vertical passageway leading to a room full of doublejump-replenishers and with Apollo floating at the end, who will randomly fire arrows all over his left side. Reach him by xtra jumping around the room until you can find a safe path through the arrows. He will fun away for the last time and won't appear again. On the next screen are more widened vertical passages with spikes and doublejump-replenishers. At the top of the screen is a lakitu that attempts to kill the player by dropping spinies on them. While dodging the spikes, jump down into the grass. Use the replenishers to xtra double jump up the passage while dodging the spikes and spinies. Jump down the passage after that and use the replenisher to land on the other grass blocks. Continue through the path to the top right of the grass. At the start of the next screen, you will see what looks like a chasm. Jump into it, and you will appear on a screen with floating platforms, spikes everywhere, and a red orb that mirrors the player's movements. Note that you will die if the red orb touches either you or any of the spikes. Fall through the hole on the top left side and double jump over the spike to the right, then jump down to the ground just below the two spikes and double jump to the left, as the red orb will come in contact with a spike if you try walking through. After jumping over the spike to the left, you have two options. You can either move against the left side of the small pole and double jump onto the bottom left side of the ground, or double jump over the pole, move in a way where the red orb will get through the space between the normal spike and tiny spike toward the top right, and as you fall, move to the right so the orb doesn't touch the spikes in the sky. From here, the spikes are small enough to jump over, but because of the elevated spikes on the opposite side, you need to double jump. Double jump onto the floating platform, carefully double jump onto the one to the right, and softly double jump on the walkway to the left. Double jump onto the lowest platform with grass on it, but be careful not to touch the orb. Double jump onto the higher grass platform, and from there, simply double jump across the platforms. Move and double jump your way to the path surrounded by question blocks, and go inside the pipe. Defeat Mario (see the Mario page for details on his attack pattern), and another pipe will bring you to World 4. Trivia *The game theme for this world is Cheetahmen II for the NES. *The soundtrack that plays throughout this world is the Cheetahmen theme. *Apollo is the only one of the Cheetahmen who will actively attack the player, while Aries and Hercules only try running into them. *While making an appearance in this world, the Cheetahmen also appear as secret boss characters in the secret world found in World 7. Doctor Morbis and Ape Man fight alongside them. *It is one of only three worlds in the game that contains a secret world, the other three being Worlds 1, 6, and 7. *It is the only world in the game with a non-CD item (Ghastly) that is harmful (the player will be killed if they run into it after weakening it), not contained in a chest (is instead marked with a white glimmer), and requires another non-CD item (awesomesauce) to obtain. *It is one of only two worlds in the game with a non-CD item-activated shortcut from the beginning of the level to the end, the other one being World 1. *It has the highest number of doublejump-replenishers *While taking the shortcut, Apollo won't fire any arrows, but he will still run away from you if you come close to him. *At the bottom of the pit on the first screen are two overlapping summation signs. After falling on them and dying, a text will pop up saying "Critical! 1.1 Damage." A voice will repeat the "1.1 Damage" part and start laughing. *The lakitu will still follow you and drop spinies after barely escaping said screen. *Some of the save points in this world are placed in very tight spots, making them more difficult to hit with Dark Boshy, and physically impossible to hit with Ryu and Sagat. *The question blocks on the last screen of the world are located only in closed up spaces, making them inaccessable. Even if they were reachable, only 6 of the blocks could be hit, as the other 13 have their undersides blocked. *After collecting the cake from World 5, if you jump over the teleporter and make your way to the previous screen from underneath the walkway, you will be brought to the screen below, where you can see an ordinary-sized Pacman floating in the center facing upward. Category:Worlds